dharafandomcom-20200216-history
Magic System
A Magic System is a system of statements that can describe or predict a range of natural and/or magical phenomena. Magic System also refers to a specific study or tradition that seeks to understand revolves around this system of statements. These magic systems are used as a way to understand the natural world, and/or to use these natural phenomena in the pursuit of a particular goal. “Magic System” encompasses all traditions that involve some sort of understanding of the natural world, from sciences like Alchemy, to more spiritual traditions like Breath Manipulation. In the world of Dhara, magic systems are used in all crafts and fields. Alchemists create alchemical substances for use in the production of goods, martial artists will use Breath Manipulation to strengthen their physical and spiritual power, etc. Magic systems usually are born from a specific study into a specific concept (real or theoretical) by a person or group. The majority of magic systems were created decades ago, some with their history partially lost to time. There are still, however, more recent magic systems, sometimes developed from diverges from pre-existing systems. Rules of Magic Systems Many magic systems consist of a set of statements whose truth is based on experiences of its users. All magic systems, however, share this major rule: Energy and mass cannot be “created” or “destroyed.” No one can manifest a bar of gold out of thin air, nor turn 10 kilograms of gold into 1,000 kilograms of gold. However, energy and mass can be converted into each other, and energy may be taken from or expelled into outside sources. Additionally, positive energies can be created when opposite negative energies are simultaneously created, making the net energy change zero, and positive and negative energies can be combined to annihilate both. These changes will usually require energy input from another source to trigger these alterations, as things like the conversion of mass into energy will usually not occur on its own. Many systems can appear to violate this principle, but actually still maintain it by obtaining energy from outside sources. One may, for example, store the energy from the heat of the sun and release it into other forms, or use the energy from the geothermal processes of the planet to fuel the creation of objects. The one main exception to this rule is Abilities, the unique powers possessed by conscious beings. Writing a Magic System A magic system should be something that, regardless of its utility in a practical sense, provides an understanding of the natural world. A magic system does not need to be non-contradictory with other magic systems; performing the same action in the context of separate magic systems may result in completely different effects. However, a magic system should be self-consistent, and be defined enough for someone else to be able to use its concepts within a work. Using a magic system is a way of manipulating the natural world; simply understanding a magic system does not directly grant someone magical powers, the system must be applied to achieve a goal. A system can be extremely intricate and scientific, like real life Science, or random and contextual. It only needs to be self-consistent in that performing an action should have an expectable result, even if that result may be random, in the way pouring a glass of water on a floor may result in water moving in random directions across the floor, but the water is always going to fall down onto the floor. A magic system should not simply be a superior version of a pre-existing system that exists alongside it. A magic system may be a variation of another, but it should be significantly different to justify it being a separate system and not simply a subset of the first. A magic system should also provide a reasonable amount of power to an individual user on a practical level; it would be absurd for someone to develop the ability to simply completely disintegrate an object with a mere touch. Such a level of power, however, may be accessible in specific and incredibly difficult to achieve circumstances, such as while using a specially created and millennia old artifact that is consumed by the action. Category:Magic Category:Phenomena Category:Concepts Category:Magic Systems